Rise of the Iron Raven
by Wynter is Coming
Summary: (Sequel to Red Riding Wolf. But can stand on its own) The Mandarin has stayed in hiding, plotting his revenge against Tony Stark. But instead of attacking him directly, he attacks Tony's team mates as they go on solo missions. When Loki and Tony go on a duel mission, and each one comes back severely injured, Evie will go on a her own and find the threat. Mark 42 gave me this idea.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **I don't own the Avengers, I just own my story and Evie.  
**

**I just wanted to point out that Evangeline looks Emmy Rossum (And sounds like her) and Juliette looks like Kirsten Dunst.**

**And to Mark 42, who gave me this AMAZING idea for the sequel, and I wouldn't be able to do this amazing person! ALMOST ALL CREDIT GOES TO THIS PERSON! Oh, and when Mark 42 (The suit) Talks he sounds like Robert Picardo.  
**

Evie paced her room anxiously as she waited for new, her mother had gone a solo mission and she hasn't sent in word of where and how she is.

Loki walked in, a tired look aged his face a few years. "Have you heard anything?" She asked, a look of hope flashed over her face. Loki winced, unable to tell her that he has heard nothing.

Evie's face fell as felt the same rush of disappointment flooded her body. Loki let out a small sigh and pulled her into a hug. "She'll be alright, I know it." He whispered, holding her tightly.

She was about to agree when pain flashed through her mind and body, she let out a silent scream and fell into a black void.

_*Vision*_

_Juliette was running, running so hard and so fast that the world was flying by at what seemed was the speed of sound. Juliette glanced over her shoulder as bullets whizzed over her head, one of them gazed her side, but she ignored the pain and ran on._

_She was getting closer to the alley-ways she knew so well when she felt a ripping pain through her leg. She stumbled, but kept her pace as she dashed into a dead end alley-way. _

_She paused and looked behind her, shouts of angered men filled the night air. She looked back up at the wall that stood in her way, but it was too smooth and to high to climb._

_When the men arrived in the alley-way, they had seen she was gone. A symbol that was hard to make out in the dark._

*Reality*

Evie jumped as she realized she was still in Loki's arms, and he was oblivious of what she saw. She pushed herself out f hims arms. 'Mom, she's in danger!" Evie gasped, dashing out of her room and shifted into her wolf form. Red fur became nothing but a flash of color as she ran outside, quickly finding the familiar scent of her mother, tinged with blood, on the wind.

Loki had gathered the Avengers and followed where ever Evie led them.

Evie paused to smell the air. "Evangeline Charlotte Stark, what in the good lords name are you doing out here?" Juliette gasped, holding her leg as Evie shifted, catching her as her eyes went to the back of her head, falling to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony saw his wife fall to the round, panic gripped his heart as he flew. "Evie, I'll take her home, you sniff around and see what you can find." He ordered, holding out for his battered wife anxiously.

Evie nodded and gently passed her mother to her father, who took to the air instantly. "Stay with me love, please." He whispered, flying as fast as he could to reach the S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital.

The minute Tony reached the hospital, he flew until he reached Bruce's floor. Bruce didn't ask any questions as he led Tony to the first bed and laid her down. 'These are some severe wounds... I'll need you to leave." Bruce said softly, trying to push Tony out of the room.

"Hell no, that's my freaking wife!" Tony yelled, pushing back. Bruce sighed. 'I CAN'T HELP HER IF YOU DON'T GET OUT!" Bruce yelled. Tony winced and backed out of the room.

Evie ran in, holding her hand while Loki muttered something in her ear. "what happened?" Tony asked, worry creased his brow as he noticed the hand that was holding the other one was red with blood.

"I stepped on a bear trap, but enough about me." She said in a rush. "How's Mom?" Tony pulled Evie's hand out and examined it. "I Don't know, Bruce pushed me out before..."

Tony was cut off as Bruce walked out. "Tony, Juliette is pregnant... and we may lose both the child and the mother."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own the Mandarin or the Avengers! THANK YOU MARK 42!**

Tony sputtered in disbelief. _This can't be happening! _He rushed to get past Bruce, frantic to get to his wife. "Tony no!" Bruce sighed, holding him back. Tony pushed back, anger and fear clear in his eyes. "She is a fighter, she would only go down fighting!" Tony yelled.

Bruce looked tired at that comment. "She IS fighting Tony, but even the best warriors fall." The thought of Juliette falling into a dark void of death just made Tony fight harder to get to his wife. "LET ME GO!" He yelled.

Bruce let him go, which sent him flying towards Juliette's room. When he got there, he saw Juliette sitting up, pulling off the tubes on her arms. "Stupid Bruce.' She mumbled, then sees Tony. "Tones!' She gasped, blinking a few times.

"Are... you... are you okay?" He asked, rushing to her side. "Yeah... I just passed out due to blood loss." She explained. "Bruce said I was dying didn't he?" She asked, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Yeesss..." He said slowly. "You told him to didn't you?" She nodded. "I couldn't tell you I was pregnant again!" She laughed. Tony gaped at his wife. "I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!" He yelled, throwing his arms up in the air.

She sighed. "I know, but I wanted you to realize I won't be able to survive EVERY single mission... Remember Addie?" Tony winced. "All to well..." She nodded. "There you go.. Evie!" She gasped as she saw the dried blood on her daughters hand.

"Bear trap, stepped in it while searching for your attackers." Juliette looks Tony hard in the eyes, they shared a secret conversation that not even Evie could listen in to.

After what seemed like hours, Juliette and Tony broke their eye contact. Loki had appeared as was bandaging her wounded hand.

Fury walked in. "Evie, I need you to leave." The other Avengers came in, including Anna. "Why me?" Evie asked, looking offended. "Because it's an order." Fury growled.

Evie jumped and did as she was told, a cold, creeping feeling went up her spine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony turned to Fury. "It's obvious single missions aren't working with this group." Fury sighed. Looking over at Thor, who was still healing from a broken spine only HE could live from. Elsa had all of her ribs broken. Anna had a mangled hand. Steve was in a wheelchair for the time being, despite the serum in his blood. Bruce was nursing his bad leg and Juliette was badly injured, as we can see.

"Tony, Loki, your going on a duel mission." Fury ordered. Looking at the two.

Loki and Tony had finally gotten over the fact that they would have to get closer because of Evie, and soon became semi-friends.

Tony and Loki nod and leave the room, readied themselves fora a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **I don't own the Avengers.. or the Frozen characters... If you decide you wanna hate me for what I write.. GET OVER IT! I mean.. I would love it if you kept reading though :D**

**Mark 42.. You rock man... just saying, if you don't go read his stuff... Evie will hunt you down and.. well.. I can't say tear you up with her wolfy teeth... Muahahahahah Theme song is New Divide by Linkin Park!  
**

Loki looked up at the darkening sky, Tony flew just low enough that he could see the occasional flash of his black and gold suit. Loki remembered what Evie had told him, she had wanted him to watch out for her father, to make sure he comes home safely.

He didn't want to feel jealous, she wanted her father, her own flesh and blood, home safe and sound. But he couldn't help but feel... well, jealous that her first priority was Tony over her.

But he didn't know that Evie had given the same lecture to Tony not three minutes after she had told Loki.

Loki looked across the street to see an old man struggling to cross the street. **_Tony, we should help him, he looks absolutely pathetic._ **Loki said telepathically to Tony, he sent a silent agreement and flew down to assist the elderly.

Loki walked up to the hobbling man. "Would you like some help sir?' He asked, softening his face to look approachable. The man didn't look up, but nodded. "That would be very kind of you young man... You are young, yes?"

Loki felt a twinge in his heart, he didn't trust that remark, or this man. "Where are you headed so I may help you there." Loki said, his voice hardened a little as his distrust shown in his green eyes.

**_Tony, I don't trust him._**Loki said, taking the man's arm and leading him to the sidewalk. **You were the one who wanted to help him!** Tony exclaimed, but he knew better than to distrust Loki's senses.

Loki looked back at the man and widened his eyes as he saw that each finger had a ring on it, he realized that the twinge in his heart wasn't distrust but a warning that a magical power was near, and that it was a threat.

before Loki could do anything, the man rose to his full height and threw Loki into a buildings wall. Tony flew down to blast the man, but the man raised his hand, the ring on his middle finger sent out a bright yellowish white blast of electric power, enveloping the suit, and Tony.

Tony let out a yell of pain and surprise as he fell to the ground, the Mark 42 was offline and he was having to reboot it manually.

The man stood and walked over the fallen Tony, who was to busy trying to get his suit online to realize just how much danger he was in.

Loki groggily stood and attacked the man, sending a blast of ice magic at him, but the man dodged and raised his other hand, his index finger's ring glowed and blew Loki back into another building, but he went through it this time.

Loki rose slowly, the pain beating on him like a drum, but the man kept blast at him, Loki wanted to scream, so scream he did. When he was barely able to move, let alone attack, the man had left him.

Tony rose to try and beat the man with what was left of his malfunctioning suit, but the man blasted him and sent him into the opposite wall of Loki, the suit went offline, and stayed offline.

"This, was a warning." The man stated, looking coolly at the two fallen heroes. "I am the Mandarin, and don't forget that." He said, before leaving the two to rot int eh bloodied stone and metal.

Loki weakly crawled to Tony, prying open the mangled suit. Tony could pass for dead of Loki didn't see the life force within him. With the last of his strength, Loki summoned up some of his magic, and transported them back to S.H.I.E..L.D.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers.**

Evie was sitting in the living room, just eating a doughnut and drinking coffee when Juliette whizzed by, grabbing her phone and keys to her Camaro, Ruby.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Evie asked, looking confused and scared, her mother never acts this way. "Get in the car, we need to get to S.H.I.E.L.D.." Evie stood up, forgetting her snack. 'What happened?" She asked.

"It's Loki and you father." Juliette stated, grabbing her daughters arm and leading her to Ruby. Evie slid into the seat, watching as her mother fumbled to get the key into the keyhole.

"Mom, it's going to be okay." Evie said soothingly, which didn't match what she felt. "I know, I know." Juliette breathed closing her eyes for a second and started the car.

A few minutes later, they were running through the halls of the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Thor was sitting with Loki, who was bandaged and bloodied. "Oh my god!" Evie breathed, rushing to her boyfriends side. 'I'm alright Little Moon." He whispered as she hugged him tightly.

"Where's Tony?" Juliette asked, her lip trembled as no one but Evie, who had no clue, looked down at the ground. "He can't be dead." Juliette breathed, sinking into the chair.

"He isn't dead, but the chance of him living... Is slim." Bruce said, walking in. "It's a joke, payback for what I did a couple days ago." Juliette said denying any chance of Tony being hurt.

"There is a way." A man, with short brownish hair and brown eyes, said. "I'm Dr. Donald Blake, I have a plan to save your husband."

Thor stood, despite of Jane's protests, and punched Dr. Blake in the face. Dr. Blake stumbled and held his bleeding nose. "Thor right?" He chuckled, wiping away blood. "I deserved that." He said to Jane, who nodded solemnly.

"What's the plan!?" Juliette practically screamed. Dr. Blake cleared his throat. "Tony has been working on an armor called the Bleeding Edge armor, it's very complex... But it could save his life."

Juliette nodded, looking like a bobble head. "Do it, do it now!" Dr. Blake held up his hands. "Be warned, he may not survive the procedure."

Juliette felt her heart sink into her stomach, this was no joke, no game, this was the cold hard truth.

"Do it, a slim chance is better than no chance." Evie ordered after her mother stayed silent for a moment to long.

Dr. Blake nodded and talked quietly to Bruce, who nodded and left the room with him. Evie turned her mother to look at her, anger and desperation clung to Evie's gray eyes. 'What is going on?!" She asked. "I know what happened to you and everyone else was connected to this!"

Juliette looked beyond her years as she sank into a chair. "Something's are best kept to one's self Evangeline Charlotte." Juliette sighed, using Evie's full name.

Evie nodded. "So you don't trust me?" Juliette raised her sharpened gaze at her daughter. "It has nothing to do..." Evie cut her off. "Yes it does, you still think I'm the sniveling little wolf pup that was covered in blood, well I'm not!" She snapped, dashing out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Blake checked the monitors as Bruce prepped Tony, Bruce almost fainted when he saw his old friend, broken and bleeding practically to death.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. I need you to bring the Bleeding Edge armor into the room, can you do that?" Dr. Blake asked. "Of course Dr. Blake... Will Mister Stark be alright?"

"Hopefully." Bruce said, watching as J.A.R.V.I.S. brought the armor in.

Dr. Blake paused to examine the suit. "Get Tony in it." Dr. Blake ordered, helping Bruce get Tony into the suit."

As soon as they settle the man in his own suit, they get to work on getting the suit to settle into his bone, which is something Tony has been working on for the past three days.

"Blood pressure?" Bruce asked, watching as in x-ray of the suit seeping into Tony's bones. **That looks painful. **Bruce thought. "117 over 77." Dr. Blake said, coming up from behind. "It's working." Bruce sighed, looking relived as he saw Tony's body heal slowly.

"It's gonna take time." Dr. Blake said, looking over the monitors once again. "A lot of it..." "J.A.R.V.I.S. We need you to keep the suit stable, or Mark 42."

"Mark 42 is offline and... if it were human... dying."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS.. This chapter.. it's gonna make you cry. Mark 42 gave me this idea, but send the hate mail to ME, if I find out you've been hating on him... I'LL FIND YOU!**

"Dying? How?' Bruce asked, sounding confused. "His programming is shutting down, to the point where he can;t power it back up." J.A.R.V.I.S. explained. "Well, damn." Dr. Blake sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I.. I have a plan." J.A.R.V.I.S. said, slowly, hesitantly. "What?" Bruce asked. "The Mark 42's I.A. system is so much more complex than my own," J.A.R.V.I.S. started, but was stopped by Bruce. "You are going to sacrifice yourself for the Mark 42." He said.

"Precisely, but it's for the best." J.A.R.V.I.S. sighed. "I'm last years model, and I understand that." Bruce shook his head sadly. "Tony's gonna flip when he finds out..."

"It's not his decision to make." J.A.R.V.I.S. reminded him. "I know.. Get two or three people to be witnesses and I'll agree to whatever plan you have." Bruce sighed.

"I already have two people." J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna and Jane hugged Juliette as tried not to cry. "Anna, I need you and Evie to come to Tony's lab." J.A.R.V.I.S. said in her ear piece.

Anna nodded to Jane, who looked confused, but nodded her consent. Anna met up it Evie in the lab, the Mark 42 armor in shambles. "Tony!" Anna gasped. Evie pursed her lips, she looked bitter, which scared Anna even more.

"He isn't in the suit." She said, reassuring Anna a little. 'Elsa is going to.." Evie nodded, but made it obvious she wanted to hear no words but J.A.R.V.I.S.'s words.

"I called you both here today because.. I'm going to go offline, for good." Anna blinked, and Evie gaped. "WHAT!?"

"I am giving up my programming to save Mark 42." J.A.R.V.I.S. explained, sounding uncertain, and scared. "Your going to be gone... for good" Anna asked, sounding sad. "yes." J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

"Are you scared?" Evie asked, looking at nothing in particular. "Yes... but I know I shouldn't be." Anna smiled. "You have a right to be scared... We all do."

"I'm.. ready." J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

"Anna, set that disc inside the slit in the head." J.A.R.V.I.S. ordered. Anna did as she was told. "I... Want to say... That... You guys... Mean... The.. woorrrllldddd..." J.A.R.V.I.S. droned out, a small flash of light in the helmet flickered and came on completely, signifying the lose of one, but the birth of another.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers.**

Evie wiped away a tear as the Mark 42 went into a reboot. "He... He's gone." Anna said softly, looking down at the ground. "I know, he did what he had to." Evie said back, running a hand through her dark hair, untangling it.

"What's going on Aunt Anna?" Evie asked, looking at her crestfallen aunt. "No one tells me anything anymore, I deserve to know." Evie said, looking desperate. "Please, I'm part of this team to."

Anna looked at Evie. "S.H.I.E.L.D. keeps things from people for a reason." She said, regurgitating what has been told to her for so long.

Evie was about to say something when the Mark 42 sat up. "Evie... Anna..." He said, sounding uncertain. "Whoa there big guy, you need to get some repairs. "Anna said, going for a screwdriver and some plans Tony left on the table.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. gave himself up for me..." Mark 42 said slowly, looking around. Evie pursed her lips. "Yes, he did." She said. "Why?" He asked. When no one answered, the Mark 42 stood up and looked straight at Evie. "WHY!?" He screamed, his voice reached a painful screech.

"Because it was the right thing to do!" Anna said quickly, rushing over to Evie's side. Evie couldn't move, she wanted to, but she couldn't.

She stood there, watching as the Mark 42 yelled and screamed at the injustice, on how J.A.R.V.I.S. was more important than he was over Mark 42. She felt her heart break, more than it ever has.

She turned to Anna. _We need to deactivate him, just until he can calm down. We don't need him destroying Dad's lab while he is healing. _Anna nodded and rushed to a computer.

While the Mark 42 ranted, Anna typed in something and the Mark 42 fell to the ground. Evie silently picked him up with Anna's help and placed him on the table once more.

"You can repair him?" Evie asked Anna. "Over time, yes." Evie nodded. "I need to know what is going on, now." Evie said, her voice grew bitter. "I can't tell you." Anna sighed, but she realized her words fell on no one's ears but her own, for Evie had left before she had said anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie ran upstairs, grabbing a jacket. She slipped the jacket on and ran back outside. She went to the kitchen and packed up some jerky and water. She slung the pack over her shoulder and shifted into her wolf form.

She ran until she reached the edge of the city. _They thought they could hide their thoughts from me, well they were wrong, they should have put a spell on Anna's head. _Evie thought angrily.

She pictured the man's face, the Mandarin's face. The deep scars on his scruffy made her want to gag. She raised her nose to the air. She heard the deep howl of Deirdre, her second in command, her beta.

Evie howled her rich sounding howl and dashed away from the city, heading to the last place she wanted to be.

Colorado.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers. And to those who read the chapters 8-9 and noticed they were gone now.. I'm sorry, I screwed up when fixing them and will update them today or tomorrow.**

Juliette felt a cold chill over her spine. "Clint, would you call Evie please?" Clint nodded and dialed his friends number. He frowned as it continued to ring, than went to voice mail. "That's strange, she always picks up." He muttered.

Loki creased his brow in worry. "I'll transport home and see what she is doing." Juliette nodded, but Dr. Blake, who had walked back in, shook his head. "No, you need to rest."

Loki scoffed, but did as he was told. Jane stood up. "I'll go back to the tower and check in with her, I need to call Darcy anyway, and I left my cellphone there." Thor started to complain about how she could get hurt. "I'll be fine." She sighed and left.

When Jane reached the tower, Anna was frantically looking around the tower. "Anna, whats wrong?" Jane asked. "Evie is gone!" Anna said, her eyes wide with panic.

Jane bit her lip, the last time Evie disappeared like this... "Did you call her cell?" Anna nodded. "It's in her room, her old jacket is gone, along with some food and water from the kitchen."

Jane widened her eyes. "The gray and green one?" Anna nodded. "Oh no... Did you hide your thoughts? The ones about the missions?" Anna nodded. "How weel did you hide them?" Anna looked devastated. "She read my mind... She is going to find the Mandarin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie panted as she entered the cemetery, padding up to her old Alpha's grave stone. _I know you're with me, no matter what. _Evie said silently, bowing her head respectfully.

When she was finished, she ran to the mountain, the one that still gave her nightmares. She paused as she saw the stark white bones of Fenris. She dipped her head and kept on walking, going to the tip top of the mountain.

Once she reached the top, she shifted. _Let's find this bastard who calls himself the Mandarin._

She closed her eyes and sent her mind out as far as it could reach, and mentally searched for the Mandarin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Mandarin was quietly sitting at the dining room table when one of his servants, Jackson Norris, walked in. "What?" The Mandarin asked, looking annoyed and bored.

Norris stood tall. "Someone has been telepathically trying to find our location." The Mandarin narrowed his eyes. "It showed up on the radar." Norris explained.

The Mandarin stood. "Do we know who?" Norris nodded. "Tony Stark's daughter, Evangeline Charlotte Stark, nineteen years old, has incredible powers." The Mandarin raised his brow. "What kind of powers?" He asked.

Norris grabbed a piece of paper. "Shifting into wolf form, telepathy, and Siryn's Call." The Mandarin creased his rugged brow in confusion. "What is Siryn's Call?" Norris was prepared for that question. "What ever she sings, can come true, or reflect her true feelings."

The Mandarin smiled. "If it were amplified, it would be dangerous?" Norris nodded.

The Mandarin clapped his hands together, a smile creeped onto his face, which scared Norris more than if had threatened to tear off his limbs one by one.

"Find her, and bring her in, she will be my ticket to Stark's downfall." The Mandarin ordered. Norris nodded and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the stupidness, I deleted this chapter and chapter nine because of technical difficulty' I am now continuing.  
**

Norris watched as Evie, in her wolf form, padded along the edge of the ridge, leading down into the valley below.

Norris looked down. The base, located in Ukraine, was once a nuclear plant under Soviet Union control a long time ago, but the plant blew up and the press had told the people that this place would not be habitual for 2,000 years.

But the Mandarin proved them wrong by moving his servants and himself there in secret. Norris fondly looked at the Ferris Wheel still standing in the distance.

He attention was brought back to Evie as she shifted into her human form. Her long dark brown hair lifted as the wind blew by her. Her eyes were hard and dangerous. She was beautiful in Norris's eyes.

She looked around, unsure of what to do now that she had reached her destination. "May I help you ma'am?" Norris asked, coming out of the bushes. Evie jumped in surprise, than narrowed her eyes. "I thought this area was inhabitable." She growled.

Norris liked her fire, and so would the Mandarin. "It's only a rumor." He stated boredly. "Give me a hard question." Evie shifted her feet uncertainly. "Are you working for the Mandarin?" Norris smirked. "You are a smart one Miss Stark, to have found us so quickly."

She straitened out. "I'm my fathers daughter." She said with a cold voice, matching her steely eyes.

Norris nodded. "That you are!' He said with a small laugh. "Now, if you would come with me..' She cut him off by leaping at him, pushing him to the ground. He landed with a small 'oomph' as dust flew into the air around the two.

Norris quickly wrapped his legs around her neck and rolled over, putting her under him. She growled in a feral way and bit down on his left thigh, causing him to howl in pain and let her go.

She rolled over away from him and gracefully got to her feet, snarling, it was obvious she was about to shift into wolf form, and Norris knew he wouldn't be able to fight her in that form.

Norris quickly grabbed a stun gun and pointed it at the raging mutant. Evie quickly reacted by ducking as he shot and giving a roundhouse kick to his face. He caught her leg and bent it at an awkward angle, causing her to gasp in pain.

She fell to the ground, trying to get up as he fired the second shot, she paused and drifted into unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve and Fury stood in front of President Ellis as they carefully explained what has been happening in the world of the damaged heroes. "So, we have a new Mandarin, a REAL Mandarin, who is attacking the Avengers because they are close with Iron Man, and may have Stark's daughter?'

Fury didn't do anything, but Steve nodded. "Yes, and don't forget that Tony is now in a temporary coma because of his latest attack." Ellis sighed and rubbed his face.

"Perfect, just what this country needs." the President muttered angrily. "What do you want me to do about it?' Steve paused and looked at Fury. "We need all the help we can get, the X-Men are easy to contact... But other heroes, such as the Fantastic Four and stand alone heroes... Not so much," Fury stated. "We need you to have a press conference and get us the help he freaking need."

The President nodded. "I'll get that started as soon as possible." Fury and Steve turned to leave, but Steve paused. "Would you send out a shout out or something to Evie? She's my Goddaughter and I need to know if she is okay."

Ellis paused. "What do you want me to say?" He asked. "Just tell her to send a sign, if she is fine, we'll know... But God help the Mandarin if he DOES have her." Steve stated as he turned once again to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie felt a deep ache in her whole body as she slowly woke up. She felt cold metal on her back, which meant she was on a table or something like that. She refused to open her eyes, already to tell that a bright and harsh light was shining above her.

But after a moment, she felt a burning pain that caused her to see red behind her lids. She screamed in agony as she heard her own skin sizzle. She opened her eyes to see who was torturing her.

A man with a scared face and a greasy hair-cut was pushing one of his ringed hand into a spot right under her belly-button, burning it. When he removed the ring, it left a symbol. When she looked harder, she noticed that he had ten symbols placed expertly in a diamond around her belly-button.

The man finally noticed she was awake and smiled, which scared her even more then when he was frowning just a moment before. "Ah, welcome back to the living Miss Stark." The man cooed, patting her sweating head.

She shook her head vigorously. "Leave me alone!" She snarled weakly. "Well, I will leave you alone.. But Dr. Harrison will not." The man chuckled, turning to leave. "I'm going to kill you Mandarin!" She howled as he left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N REDO CHAPTER! SORRY!**

Evie shuddered as she saw the doctor leave. He body ached even more after he began to poke and prob her body. She turned her head to the TV screen, only to see President Ellis's face on the fuzzy screen.

"It's my deepest regret to tell you that a new threat has arisen. The Mandarin, and no, not the actor Trevor Slattery, has made his presence known through S.H.I.E.L.D. and has downed one of the Avengers."

Evie watched the screen in disbelief. "We are asking that the Fantastic Four, and any other hero out there, come out of hiding and join the Avengers in the fight against this threat. The Mandarin has possibly kidnapped the Scarlett Wolf." Evie cringed as she heard her alias name.

"Also, to Evie," the President started, causing Evie to hold her breath. "**The flower has bloomed on the mountain top**." He said, looking slightly unsure as he said it.

Evie perked her ears up as she recognized the code. _The flower has wilted in the snow... _She thought sadly, looking at the metal bands on her arms and legs. The TV shot off suddenly.

Evie looked towards the door, a fuming Mandarin stood there, his black eyes bored into hers. "What did the President say?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve turned off the TV in Tony's hospital room. Steve looked at his best friend. "Everything will be alright.. I promise." Steve whispered, hoping he would see Tony twitch in response, but he didn't.

Steve sighed, looking up as Juliette walked in. "Can I have a minute alone with Tony?" She asked, looking 50 years older than her 39 years. "You can have a million minutes Juliette." Steve said softly while leaving.

Juliette sat down next to Tony, gazing at his face. "Dr. Blake and Bruce told me what they did to save you love," she whispered, brushing a strand of his hair out of his scruffy face. "They say it's working... But if it was working you would be by my side already." She said, kissing his forehead.

She stood up and turned to leave. "Julie... Any news on Evie?" She gasped as Tony croaked out those few words. "Tony!' She dashed over to him and kissed him fiercely. "Ow..." He chuckled, not really meaning it.

"How do you feel? Do I need to get Bruce?" She quickly went to the door. "Calm down and answer me question." Tony said, his voice grated against his throat.

"No news yet..." Juliette said slowly. "I see... Did she run?" Tony asked. "We don't know yet... We think she may have run and then got captured... or... Killed." She whispered the last word, not wanting to think of her daughter like that.

"We have a lot of back up in loner heroes though, they are looking for the Mandarin." Tony nodded. "Now you can get Bruce... I feel weird and I would like to talk to him about it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Norris watched from a distance as the Mandarin tried to get information from Evie, but he could tell by the stubborn look on her face, she wasn't going to budge, not even an inch.

"She's strong..." he said to himself. For a millisecond, it seemed like she was looking at him, making his heart skip a beat. _Stupid! _He thought. _She isn't worth it!_

But deep down, he knew she would be.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers**

Evie had been knocked unconsciousness and was beginning to wake up. She felt something dig into her back, causing blood to stick against the table.

"Wake up Evangeline." Norris said softly. Evie growled deeply and opened her eyes. 'What?"

Norris was frowning softly. "How do you feel?" She narrowed her eyes, which were tinged with red around the edges. "Sore, and my back hurts." She noticed that the metal bands were gone and lunged forward.

"No!" Norris snapped, catching her as she fell to the ground, pain clouded her mind. Something big and heavy flopped onto her back, biting her skin. "What...?" She looked over her shoulder and saw two metal wings.

They were black in color, and large in size, they were completely made up of adamantium and vibrainium. "What did you do to me?!" She screamed, outraged at her new growths.

" I didn't do this!" Norris yelled, looking pained. "I wanted to STOP them from doing this to you!" Evie closed her fingers around his neck, eyes glowing. "Why?"

"It was a trade of sorts," Norris whispered hoarsely. "Wings for..." He trailed off as horror flashed in her eyes as she sand a little song from her shield hood, or at least tried. She looked in Norris's eyes. "No.. not that!' She gasped as she realized what was taken away.

She tried to shift, but noting happened." No!" She gasped, tears dripped from her eyes as she slumped to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Mandarin watched as Evie broke down, crying at the loss of her claws and fur, her four legs and a tail. He shook his head, amused. _She will thank me for this in the end. _

He walked to the doctor who had preformed the surgery. "Her skeleton won't support the wings, it's to heavy for her." The doctor said with out even looking up. "Oh?" The Mandarin said slowly. "We could coat her skeleton in adamantium... Like Wolverine."

The Mandarin nodded. "Do what you must, she is broken enough to agree... Thank you Stryker."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve sighed as Addie walked up to him. "We will find her." She promised. "Evie is strong."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie looked up as Stryker walked in. "I should have known you were working with the Mandarin." She said gravely. "I have a protestation for you." Stryker said smoothly.

Evie blinked, like a cat. "What?" Stryker smirked. "We can coat your bones in adamantium... the pain will go away if we do."

Evie just looked at him. "Do it."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HA! I bet you guys are wondering why Evie agreed so quickly huh? Well you'll find out soon enough my young padawans! I don't own the Avengers or Stryker.  
**

Evie was sitting, with her body slumped over her leg, as she waited for the regen serum to take affect. "Remember, this serum is forever... It won't ever go away after today." Stryker said, pushing her so she sat up straight. "I know, you've told me fifty million times already." Evie growled, but her heart wasn't in it.

Evie had failed in her mission, she had failed in her family, and she had failed herself. She had no care of what happened to her now.

"We will do the surgery tomorrow, so rest well Little one, you'll need all of your strength." Stryker chuckled darkly as he left Evie alone in peace.

Evie sighed after he left, the wings were cumbersome and tore painfully at her back every time she tried to move them. She wanted to die at that moment, even more than when Fenris tried to claw her heart out.

She placed a hand over her Arc Reactor, so easily forgotten. _Would my heart heal? Would I be able to get rid of the Arc Reactor?_ She wondered these thoughts all night, and up until the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reed Richards rubbed his chin as he pondered. "Sue, would you come here?" Sue walked in. "Whats wrong?" She asked softly, wrapping he arms around his shoulders. "I think I got a tracing on Evie... But... Its in Ukraine."

Sue creased her brow. "She's a telepath... do you think she may have found the Mandarin on her own?" Reed shrugged. "Ask Ben to call Tony and let him know we are going to follow our lead on her... I just hope it's right, for Tony sake."

Sue paused. "I know Evie, she is very..." Reed nodded. "Stubborn, strong-willed, won't take no for an answer?" He said with a smile smirk. "I know, she just wants to do what she thinks is right... Like her father."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was working on Mark 42. "Sir, I'm sorry." Mark 42 said sadly. "What for?" Tony asked, bewildered. "I killed J.A.R.V.I.S., he died to save me." Tony put down the drill he was using and sighed.

"J.A.R.V.I.S... Did what he had to do... And I know that he would do it again if he had that choice." Mark 42 sighed and went quiet.

Juliette ran downstairs. "Reed got a lead on Evie, he said he was going to send Grimm and Johnny to check it out." She said while trying to catch her breath. "Where is the lead?" Tony asked, standing up.

"Ukraine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie looked over to her right as Stryker and the Mandarin walked in. Stryker looked all to eager, while the Mandarin looked resigned. "Don't kill my new soldier." The Mandarin ordered as she was carted away.

They placed Evie over a glass tub like thing that was filled with water, or some other kind of liquid that Evie couldn't make out. A nurse walked over and shook her head. "What made you say yes?"

"I'm broken... Like a wild horse." Evie said hoarsely. "There is nothing left for me." The nurse sighed. "Good luck young lady, you'll need it."

Evie clenched her jaw as she watched Stryker. Stryker smiled and said two words that chilled her to the bone.

"Lets begin.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own the Avenger, Stryker, or the Fantastic Four... By the way... I'm using the Chris Evens Johnny Storm... I'm not sure how i like the guy who is paying Johnny in the new movie.  
**

Pain. Pain was all Evie felt as the needles entered her body. She screamed around the mouth piece, thrashing around in the cold liquid.

She couldn't even hear what was going on in the outside world, it was all pain. She felt her body heat up to excruciating levels. _Stop! _She begged silently, tears flowed from her eyes into the liquid.

Her heart was working beyond it's limit and she was dying because of it. She tried to stop the thrashing, knowing it did no good, but the pain was unbearable. _I know how you feel now Logan! _She thought, closing her eyes.

She felt her heart stop, she relished the end of her pain, enjoyed it. But she knew she was not really dead, she would come back.

The doctors watched, hearts racing, as her body stilled in the water, steam danced in the air. "She.. died." the Mandarin growled, Norris was eagerly waiting for his orders to kill.

"Wait a moment, this happened before." Stryker pleaded, looking slightly scared. The Mandarin paused, considered, and nodded, but didn't like it one bit.

Evie opened her eyes, she felt heavier, but she also felt stronger, like she could take on the world. He heart started back up and was beating like normal.

Stryker smirked. "Now we should..." He yelped when Norris tackled him to the ground. "Silence!' Norris hissed. "No one tells the Mandarin what he should or should not do!"

The Mandarin smirked. "Relax Norris, the fool doesn't know his place yet." Norris let Stryker stand back up, but not without one last withering glance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben and Johnny were in Ukraine in no less than five hours. "I wonder if Evie would dump Loki and go out with me if I save her from her captor..." Johnny thought aloud, smiling as he pictured Evie.

Ben shook his head in disbelief. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" he grumbled. "She never gave you a second glance!" Johnny shrugged. "So? I'm waaayyy hotter than Ice King." He chuckled. "You've melted your brains I think." Ben grumbled, loud enough for Johnny to hear.

Johnny huffed and took to the sky. "Hey, wasn't this place, like, destroyed or something?" Ben nodded. "It was a nuclear plant a while back..."

Ben was trying to figure out why Evie would even be here. "We aren't going in... We are only here to see if she is here herself." Ben reminded Johnny. _Stupid hot-head... Maybe Evie would be good for him, they are both hot-heads. _He mused, but he knew better than to put them together.

Johnny flew a little higher. Ben waited for what seemed like hours, and looked up. "Hey!" He growled. Johnny was no where to be seen.

Ben face-palmed. "Shit." Johnny was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny had flown towards the base. Even if Evie wouldn't date him, they were really close friends, and if anything happened to her, Johnny would burn some asses.

He stopped cold turkey when he saw something fly towards him. "What... Evie!?" He gasped in disbelief.

It looked like Evie, but it sure didn't act like her.

her hair was wild and curly, her clothes consisted of a torn tank top and ripped black jeans. Her eyes were red and glowing. "You are trespassing on the Mandarin's lands, leave or else." Evie, or someone who looked a lot like her, growled.

"Evie, it's me, Johnny!" Johnny said, unable to hide his surprise. _What did they do to her!?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx~Four Hours Earlier~xxxxxxxxxxx_

Evie was dragged to another room. She didn't fight it, she was saving her strength for the real fight, now that she was strong enough to fight back.

The Mandarin stood there, waiting. "Welcome back." He chuckled. "Yuh huh." She grunted not giving a care.

"You better pay attention to your master Evangeline." The Mandarin scolded. "Whatever." She snorted.

"I didn't want to have to do this..." He sighed, causing Evie looked look at what he was pointing at her. It glowed red and pulsed towards her. She gasped as in enveloped her.

After she had fallen to the ground, the Mandarin had let go of his hold on the girl. When she was able, she rose to her feet, eyes red. "Evangeline?" He asked.

"Yes." She responded. "What is my name?" The Mandarin asked. "The Mandarin, my master."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:** I don't own the Avengers... IT GETS BETTER!**

_XXX~4 hours earlier~XXX _

Evie was trying to fight the Mandarin, not wanting to give up her mind and will. Visions of her father being tortured by the Tenth Hand was making her eyes fill with unwanted tears.

_This will be you if you do not give in Evangeline..._ The Mandarin whispered in her mind, causing her to shake in fear. _This will happen to your father, your mother. _He warned. _This will happen to everyone you love._

She soon gave up, letting him take her over, not wanting to fight over something she could never win. She felt the heat from the power from the ring lift, the cool air brushed over her skin.

After a moment she stood and looked at the Mandarin. "Evangeline?" He asked. Evie raised her glowing eyes up to him. "Yes?" She rasped. "What is my name?" He asked, a smirk played on his lips.

"The Mandarin, my master." She croaked, unable to believe she had said it, but she had no choice now. _Did I ever have choice? _She wondered as she let her mind go into total darkness, giving in to the power of the ring.

_XXX~Present Time~XXX_

Evie narrowed her red glowing eyes at Johnny. "Leave now, or I will be forced to kill you." She growled. Johnny blinked and came closer to her. "What the hell did they do to you?"

Evie lifted her head. "They made me stronger than I have ever been." She said, sounding proud and haughty. "This isn't you!" Johnny snapped. "You never cared about power!"

Evie snarled and sped towards Johnny, slashing him with her sharp wing tips. He grunted as his plasma skin split open. "Evie, stop!" Johnny yelled.

Evie whirled around to glare at Johnny. "Leave now!" She yelled.** _He is wasting your time Evangeline... Kill him. _ **The Mandarin ordered inside the new comm system they put in her head.

She blocked the transmission with her telepathy and looked at Johnny who was wide eyed and disbelieving. "I have orders to kill you." She said, looking into johnny's eyes through the fire.

Johnny felt his blood run cold, which was strange considering his powers was nice and toasty. "Are you going to kill me?' He asked. "I don't want to Johnny." She whispered. "Leave, I don't want to... But I can't stop it if he tells me to again." She states.

Johnny stared at his friend sadly. "We'll be back... We WILL save you." And sped away.

Evie flew back to the ground and curled up into a ball. weeping as she envisioned killing one of her best friends.

_"Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone_  
_ But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done_  
_ Of all the things I hid from you, I cannot hide the shame_  
_ And I pray someone, something will come to take away the pain!"_

She looked up at the smoke trail that Johnny had left.

xxxxxxx

Johnny paused as Evie's voice had reached him. _Siryns call!_He realized.

xxxxxxx

She wiped her eyes and continued to stare at the sky.

_"There's no way out of this dark place_  
_ No hope, no future_  
_ I know I can't be free and I can't see another way_  
_ I can't face another day."_

She stood and punched a tree, barely registering as her hand healed on its own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny couldn't believe what he was hearing as he set down to earth, next to Ben, who was glaring at him and yelling at him, but he didn't hear any other words but hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She kept punching the tree, letting out her frustration.

_"Tell me where, did I go wrong_,  
_ Everyone I loved, they're all gone._  
_ I'd do everything so differently but I can't turn back the time_  
_ There's no shelter from the storm inside of me!"_

She hit the tree so hard that it toppled over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny blinked back tears, Ben noticed something was wrong. "Johnny?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie stared at the downed tree.

_"There's no way out of this dark place_  
_ No hope, no future_  
_ I know I can't be free and I can't see another way_  
_ I can't face another day."_

Evie sat down on the trunk, ready to give up.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny grabbed a telepathic transmitter and Ben heard Evie. Ben blinked and sighed in disbelief.

xxxxxxxxx

Evie looked up as she heard something on the wind.

_"I can't believe the words I hear_  
_ It's like an answer to a prayer_  
_ When I look around I see_  
_ This place, this time, this friend of mine."_

The line between Johnny and Evie died as she listened to something she couldn't see.

_"I know it's hard but you found somehow_  
_ To look into your heart and to forgive me now_  
_ You've given me the strength to see just where my journey ends_  
_ You've given me the strength to carry on!"_

She stood up, her eyes losing there glow, but only a little.

_"I see the path from this dark place, I see my future_  
_ Your forgiveness has set me free_  
_ Oh and I can see another way_  
_ I can face another day!"_

She took to the air and flew back to the base, ready to take on the world, even if it was for the Mandarin, even she knew she couldn't fully escape the Mandarin's grasp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnny and Ben got back to Reed and told him what was found.

"Mind control?" Reed asked, sounding uncertain. "Yup, she was telling me she had orders to KILL me." Johnny said. "Hmm..." Reed said. "Sue..." Sue walked in. "On my way, Johnny go call Clint and tell him what has happened. I'll infiltrate the base and watch Evie."

Johnny nodded and left to call the third part of the three Superteers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clint was with Bruce when Johnny called. "Yello?" Clint said. "Hey, we found her." Johnny's voice said swiftly over the other end of the phone.

Clint almost dropped the phone. "Where? how is she?" He said in a rush. "Uhm... you sitting down bud?" Johnny asked, sounding nervous. "No..." Clint said warily. 'You might want to... and make sure the phone is on speaker and everyone is listening." Johnny ordered.

Clint did as he was told, calling in the other Avengers.

Johnny greeted the team. "Evie has been captured by the Mandarin..." Tony cussed and asked if she was okay. "If you let me finish you would know!" Johnny growled. "She has been put under mind control."

The room went quiet. "Is my baby okay over all?" Juliette asked. "Yeah... Scared, but okay." Johnny sighed. "Sue has gone to spy on her, to make sure she stays safe."

Everyone stayed quiet as he explained what else happened to her. Steve left the room. "Avengers, suit up." Was the last thing he said.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers... REVIEW PLEASE!**

Evie landed by Norris's side, not even giving him a second thought. "Evangeline... I didn't want this for you." Norris said slowly, not looking at her. "It doesn't matter, what's done is done." She said, looking forward.

Norris sighed and looked at her sadly. "This should never have happened, you deserve to be free, with the powers you were born with, not gifted inhumanly." He stated.

Evie looked ta him, a confused look crossed her features. "Why do you care so much?" She asked. "Because I do." Norris snapped, looking away.

Evie shrugged and looked at the Mandarin as he approached them. "You didn't kill the bastard!" he yelled as he slapped her heartily across the face. "You defied me!"

Evie stumbled, but refused to fall to the ground. "You may _think _you can control me, but you can't. I'm more powerful than any of your pathetic rings!" Evie snarled, narrowing her eyes in defiance.

The Mandarin went in to smack her again when Norris appeared by his side. "Maybe it would be better if I talked to her." Norris said softly. The Mandarin narrowed his eyes. "Are you taking her side?"

Norris looked at her. "No, sir." He said. The Mandarin paused and relented. Norris grabbed her by the arm and dragged her across the compound.

She pulled back, her head pounded as she fought the Mandarin's control. _I WON'T give in, I WON'T! _

"You can't keep fighting, it'll get you killed!" Norris hissed when they stopped. "I don't care! I would rather die than stay here!" She growled, her eyes had lost the redness and were back to their normal gray.

"You... You..." Norris stammered, shocked that she fought off the power of the Mandarin's mind control. "What?" She whispered, annoyed. "Your eyes!" He gasped.

She rolled her eyes. "You guys are stupid!" She muttered. "I'm a TELEPATH!" Norris blinked. "You guys amplified my telepathic abilities and Siryn's Call, I am stronger now."

Norris stared into her eyes. "I love you!" He blurted out, wishing he had kept his mouth shut. Evie felt her eyes widen as she let the words sink in. "No you don't, you don't even know me!"

Norris smiled. "I know you are the most beautiful person I have ever met." Evie shook her head, looking depressed. "I.. I.. Leave me alone!" She snapped, turning to leave.

Norris was about to grab her arm when he was slammed into the wall, falling unconscious. Evie turned and blinked as Sue came into view. "Johnny said we would be back." She chuckled as Evie looked dumbfound.

"You getting orders to kill me?" Sue asked. Evie smirked as she felt Loki's mind prob hers. _We are close! _He said. "Not at all." Evie laughed, pulling out the comm in her ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki felt relief as Evie gently probed his mind, letting him know she was okay.

"Do we move in?" Loki asked, Tony was in the air. Steve looked up. "Green light, go!?" Steve ordered.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers.**

Evie followed behind Sue clumsily. Her wings kept scrapping the walls as she ran by. "Dammit!" Evie snarled as she got her left wing stuck. Sue stopped to help her out.

"Over there!" Some one shouted, and the alarm sounded. Evie used all of her strength and broke through the wall with her metal wings. the stone walls crumbled around her as she floated a few feet in the air.

"I won't be a slave again!" Evie yelled angrily, her eyes glowed silver, much like they used to back when she had her wolf powers.

Sue didn't stop Evie as she lunged towards the guards, knowing them to the ground. "Evie!" Sue gasped, astounded by Evie's new found strength.

Evie landed and turned to Sue. "Lets get out of this place." Sue only nodded. Evie was beginning to scare her with her anger and hate. Evie flew through the hallways, followed by a running Sue Storm.

"Which way?" Sue called as they reached a forked in the hallway. "Right, and don't ask me how I know." Evie said as she sped up. Sue grumbled and became invisible.

Evie paused when she didn't see Sue, but relaxed when she felt her brain waves. _It's so easy now... _She thought, a breeze passed over her face as she saw the end to the hallway. The door was flimsy and weak compared to what she could do now.

She burst through the door, the yells and screams of combat filled the air. She looked up and saw her father. "dad!" She yelled, thrusting upwards to meet him.

Tony stopped and stared. "Evie?' HE said. "Yeah, it's me, and I'm normal!" She threw her arms in surrender. Smiling as she did so. 'You... You have..." He sputtered out, sounding confused and shocked.

"I'll explain later, but now-!" She let out a cry of pain as a bullet went straight through her scull.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Norris watched as Evie fell to the ground, a puff of dust filled the air around her. "It had to be done Norris." The Mandarin said, sounding more annoyed than anything.

"You.. Just killed her!" Norris whispered, watching as Captain America ran to her side. "She had joined with our enemy... Are you..." The Mandarin didn't get to finish his sentence as shouts of nearing SHIELD Agents became louder.

"No.. I'm not." Norris growled, pulling out a gun from his coat pocket. "Good, now protect me." The Mandarin ordered.

Norris watched as the Mandarin ran. "No... I won't." Norris whispered, running towards Evie.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony zoomed down as Evie fell. _No.. NO! _He thought, panic filled him as she thudded against the ground. Steve reached her first. "Evie, oh god.." He breathed, the blood covered her hair, plastering it to her head.

An agent of the Mandarin's ran up. "Stay back or I'll be forced to use force!" Steve yelled as Tony reached the ground. "I'm a friend!" the man cried. "Relax Steve.. H.. Is.. A .. A friend." Steve looked back at Evie, she was holding her head, grimacing. "I totally understand Logan now, just saying."

"How!?" Tony yelled. "I... Well.. Think about what happened to Logan." Evie sighed. Evie looked at Norris. "You have a plan." Norris smirked. "Yup, now lets go."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers.**

The plan was simple. Find the Mandarin, distract him long enough to get the rings, and take him down. Unfortunately nothing ever goes as planned in this life.

Evie took to the skies, surprised to see Shadow Seer, also known as Wynter Caming, a close friend of hers. "Wynnie!" Evie cried out as flash of light zoomed by her. "Don't worry Evie," Wynter laughed. "I can't die!" She dove down to take out some of the army.

"I know that!' Evie chuckled to herself as she continued her search. She quickly found the person she was looking for. "He is climbing the ridge!" Evie called to her father, who was searching on the other side of the Vally.

"Got it, be careful." Tony ordered. Evie told him that she would and sped towards the Mandarin. Norris watched as the Mandarin got to the top of the ridge. **_He is gonna blow this place up!_**Norris realized. "EVIE!" He yelled.

Evie didn't hear him as she flapped her wings and landed in the ground. "Hello Evangeline. " The Mandarin said smoothly, holding the remote to the bomb. "You have no right to call me Evangeline." Evie snarled.

The Mandarin laughed. "And WHAT am I supposed to call you?" Evie smirked. "Iron Raven." She lunged forward and flapped her wings, creating a dust twister around her and the Mandarin.

The Mandarin looked at her. "Do you think this will stop me?" Evie shook her head as she flapped harder. "I wasn't supposed to stop you."

The Mandarin blinked as Deadpool flipped in and landed on the Mandarin's shoulders. "Ha, how are you!?" Deadpool said as he slipped on of the rings off. " Oh! Evie, look at this pretty rock! Some one could propose to you with this thing!"

Evie shook her head. "Focus Wade!" She said annoyedly. "Alllrrriiigggghhhttt!" He groaned, than yelped in pain as the Mandarin used one of his rings to blow him out of the dist twister.

"Nice try Evangeline.. Iron Raven... But not good enough." He aimed a finger right at her. Wynter dove in and grabbed the ring. "Ha!" Wynter laughed. "Keep it up Evie!"

Evie smirked as she dodged an attack. Logan jumped in and grabbed another one. One by one, a hero came in and took one of the Mandarin's rings, leaving him powerless.

James Howlett was the last to come in. "Mine!" He growled as he swiped the mind control ring. "No!" The Mandarin screamed as Evie landed on the ground, the dust settled around them.

"Yes!" Evie laughed, looking triumphant. "Good job everyone, now we can wrap this up." Evie clapped her hands together and turned to leave.

The Mandarin grabbed a gun from his coat and aimed it right at Evie's head. **This is the only way to kill her now!** The Mandarin thought. as he pulled the trigger.

Norris saw his chance and got in front of the bullet, taking it for her. Evie turned quickly and caught Norris in her arms. Logan and Wade grabbed the Mandarin and tossed him to the side.

"Norris!" Evie gasped as she saw the blood gush from the side of his head. "Evie..." He said weakly. Evie looked at Wynter. "It's to late.' She whispered, looking like she would cry. Logan came up to Wynter's side and held her hand. "No! Not Norris!" Evie teared up as she looked down at him. 'Don't leave me!' She sobbed.

Norris smiled. "I loved you." He whispered hoarsely. "I...I know..." She chocked out. He smiled as she bent down to kiss him softly. As she pulled away, he closed his eyes and his last breath escaped his lips.

Evie looked at him for the longest time. James came up to her. "Are you okay?" He asked. Evie looked up and nodded. "Yeah... You guys need to evacuate everyone."

Wynter narrowed her eyes. "What about you?" Evie looked at her friend. "I have to do something." Wynter was about to object when Logan shook his head.

Evie nodded to everyone and took to the skies once more, waiting for everyone to leave.

When everyone left, she closed her eyes.

_"Dry lightning cracks across the skies_  
_ Those storm clouds gather in her eyes_  
_ His daddy was a mean old mister_  
_ Mama was an angel in the ground_  
_ The weather man called for a twister_  
_ She prayed blow it down._

She felt the wind pick up around her, the crack of lightening filled the air. she paused when she heard a voice in her head.

**_ There's not enough rain in Ukraine_**  
**_ To wash the sins out of that house_**  
**_ There's not enough wind in Ukraine_**  
**_ To rip the nails out of the past._**

She raised her hands and opened her eyes.

_ "Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_  
_ Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_  
_ 'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_  
_ Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away__!"_

The storm picked up its speed and the twister began to form.

_ "She heard those sirens screaming out_  
_ His daddy laid there passed out on the couch_  
_ I locked herself in the cellar_  
_ Listened to the screaming of the wind_  
_ Some people call it taking shelter_  
_ I called it sweet revenge!"_

The twister spun around, the only thing keeping it in control was Storm, who had appeared by Evie's side to make sure it didn't leave it's course.

_ "Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_  
_ Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_  
_ 'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_  
_ Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away_!"

She watched the destruction with a deep satisfaction as the vase was being ripped apart. She winced as the voice returned.

**_ There's not enough rain in Ukraine_**  
**_ To wash the sins out of that house_**  
**_ There's not enough wind in Ukraine_**  
**_ To rip the nails out of the past._**

She shook her head, gathering all of her strength to sing the last lines.

_ "Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away _  
_ Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away _  
_ 'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday _  
_ Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away!"_

As she held on to the magic that held her Siryn's Call together, the twister destroyed everything. Storm carefully calmed the storm not made by her own hands and turned to see Evie fall to the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers.**

Bruce watched the computers as they scan Evie's brain waves. "Is she gonna be okay?' Steve asked. "Yeah... Where's Tony and Juliette" Steve leaned against the wall. "Asleep."

Bruce nodded. "Okay, and Loki?' Steve shrugged. "I don't know." Bruce frowned. "Okay, watch her for a while please." Steve nodded and sat down next to Evie. "Wake up kiddo, please." Steve whispered.

A smirk crinkled Evie's eyes. "About time some one asked." She chuckled. Steve jumped and watched in awe as Evie sat up, her eyes looked like a dark brown. "What..?" Evie shrugged. 'I'm tired and sore, maybe that's way." Steve cocked his head to the right. "There is a mirror behind you."

Steve shook his head. "How long have you been awake?" Evie looked at the clock. "An hour, you have no idea where Loki is?" Steve winced. "No."

Evie nodded. "I see..." Steve grabbed her hand. "It'll be alright." Evie shrugged. "Sure."

Steve sighed and got up. "I'll go see if I can find him..." Evie shook her head and got up. "I'll look for him, he should hear what I have to say." She spread her wings and flew through the open window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki was leaning against the willow tree where Evie took him a year ago, where he realized he was falling in love.

"Loki?" Evie called, landing behind him. "You should be resting." Loki muttered softly. 'Not when you need to hear..." Loki turned and glared at her. "I saw you with that man Evie, you kissed him after he died!"

Evie narrowed her eyes. "Because he cared about me while I was being EXPERIMENTED on!" She snarled, causing Loki to flinch. Evie winced at her tone. 'I'm sorry."

Loki sighed and slid down. "I.. I just..." Evie sat down next to him. "I love YOU Loki, he was a friend who loved me.. But I didn't love him back, not more than a friend."

Loki smiled. "I love you to Little Moon." Evie looked down. "You shouldn't call me that... I can't shift any more."

Loki smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You can., it's only been repressed by the Mandarin, I have already volunteered to help you get rid of the repression."

Evie smirked. "I thought you were mad at me." She inched closer, teasing him. "Maybe you're right, but I'm not mad any more." He leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you." Evie whispered softly. "Right back at you." Loki chuckled.


End file.
